Say It Softly
by FirstLove15
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Edward shares with Bella that he had been engaged before the influenza hit. Taking his fiance. But little did they know Carlisle had a secret. His fiance might not be so gone after all.Will they make it together?
1. Edward's Claira

The past summer had been great. After our close encounter with the Vulturi it seemed things had quieted down for a while. Edward and I were finally able to settle down and enjoy our time. We spent many days in our small cottage kept away from the world. We went hunting together Edward, Renesmee and I. On days Jacob had Renesmee we just spent time talking, basking in silence and indulging in each other. We also spent a lot of time in the Cullens house and at Charlies. I often wondered how it could have gotten any more perfect for me. I had Edward, Renesmee, my sweet Cullens and my father. Life after my transformation turned out to be more perfect and more surreal than I could have ever asked. I flew through the phase of being a newborn, my eyes already faded into its topaz setting and being around humans was nothing anymore. I was incredibly happy. How long could that perfection last?

One late evening Edward and I went to our clearing. It would always be a precious patch of land to us no matter how much time passed or no matter how many things changed. Jacob had taken Renesmee for the night and after a long day of hunting with the Cullens we decided to get some quiet time. The sun was setting and we sat down watching the jeweled glints of light casted on the ground dance in front of us. Edward seemed deep in thought playing with a few blades of grass. Fidgeting was not something I was accustomed to anymore and certainly wasn't used to ever seeing Edward do it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him looking blatantly at his captured grass. He smiled still looking down and then raised his eyes to meet mine. He was still breathtaking.

"Only that I love you so much." He smiled. I laughed and shook my head out of firm disbelief. Even after all my time with him through being a human, marriage, having a child and now in my technical newborn life I still couldn't believe I had captured the heart of Edward Cullen.

"What?" He asked in surprise at my laugh.

"Out of all the girls…am I seriously the only girl you have ever loved?" I trailed off with another soft laugh. If I could have still blushed I would have been already. Knowing I may have only asked that to hear my assumed answer.

He laughed very softly and refocused on the edge of the forest over my shoulder. He looked as if he were trying to find a way to word his next sentence. Suddenly that few seconds felt like minutes. Then he smiled and took my hand.

"You are the first girl I have fallen in love with since my first day in this life." I smiled and looked deeply into his eyes looking back into mine. He touched my lips softly with his, reminding me of his gentle kisses when I was still human. He leaned back into his sitting position and then my smile suddenly fell.

"What's wrong?" He asked his smile fading to mirror mine.

"Edward!? Since the first day in this life?" That's what you said!"

"Yes?" He looked confused. His eyes flickered to the ground and then back up to mine.

"What about before that? What about when you were human?" If Edwards face could have been suddenly void of all color that would have been the time. He looked at me for a minute like he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Nothing ever gets by you does it?" He asked in disbelief. I didn't even answer. Suddenly I felt like I was in a nightmare.

_Edward has loved another_

For a second I wished that he had just lied, or that I had never asked. The term ignorance is bliss ran through my mind and I hated myself for my constant inquiries about everything, all the time.

"Ugh! What are you thinking?" He asked in his usual frustration. He stared at my blank face for a few short seconds and then reached for my hands. I pulled them back quickly knowing he wanted a glimpse into my mind, a new thing he could do since my change.

"Well?" Was all I could choke out. Edwards brows pulled together in either confusion or reluctance. He finally retreated his hands and repositioned, his legs stretched out and leaned back on his palms.

"My mother's best friend Elizabeth had a girl two months after I was born." He paused and watched me move a tiny bit closer in interest. I loved Edward and I would love anything he loved. No matter what. He seemed to be at ease. His eyes snuck passed my face and I could tell he was far away now.

"Her name was Clara Taylor and we became friends when we were very small. I had a good friend named Tucker to, but Clara and I, well, we just really kept to ourselves. We spent most of our time as children in my mother's garden." He smiled still in his far away world and a soft laugh escaped. I couldn't help but to smile in response.

"We really liked to be Pirates, we accomplished a lot in that world. But time moves on I guess and she went from being a little girl with scraped up knees and worn down dresses to, well, Clara." He smiled again and looked over at me. He took a strand of my hair hanging over my shoulder and tugged on it.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

_Why do I do these things to myself?_

He instantly looked off again into a completely different time and place.

"She looked kind of like a doll. She had this really bright red hair. Always hung past her shoulders. Blue eyes. She was a sight. She, was beautiful. Tucker seemed to think so too." He smiled and laughed a soft laugh shaking his head.

"She dated him for a very short period of time. I was just too shy to tell her I was insanely jealous." This hurt really bad to hear. But I was intrigued. Edward when he was human. Playing pirates as a child. Being shy of a girl. I couldn't help but to be completely absorbed.

"She finally showed up one day. I met her outside on the front porch. She didn't say anything but I just knew why she was there. So I kissed her. Hoping she wouldn't beat me up or something. She was my first kiss."

I hid the cringe. "Did she beat you up?" He laughed.

"No, she smiled. We started dating from there on out. Our mothers were very pleased of course. Then—" He sighed and became silent. His face lost its light and I could tell we were going to a darker place. Like nature was playing along the sun began to fade right behind the trees and a breeze sent waves across the grass. His face grew so dark I put my hand on his. He seemed not to notice.

"Go on." I whispered.

"Well, I decided I wanted to marry her. So after a little time I saved up enough money and I went out and bought a ring. One evening I walked with her from her house to mine and instead of going in I walked her into my mother's garden. She was taking it all in looking around at all the new flowers and talking about the memories of us as children. When she turned around I got down on one knee."

This story was so wonderful, but it hurt so bad at the same time it seemed to create and entirely new feeling in me. He spoke the words of such a happy event in such a dead voice I was having trouble processing it. He sighed and laid on his back in the grass. I laid down to but on my side so I could see his face. He stared up at the sky that was a deep purple by then.

"She was, so happy. She just jumped on me and hugged me. I put the ring on her and she looks at me and she says " Say it softly Edward. "

"What did you say? What did she want you to say?"

He turned and looked at me. "I love you, Mrs. Edward Mason."

I felt like I could have vanished into the earth I was laying on. I knew Edward loved me. But the story was so strong in his mind still and he spoke each word with such passion I felt so insignificant. I felt saddened to by the fact that I had never known Edward Mason. The frail, beautiful human boy that he was.

Suddenly he was silent. The silence was the loudest thing I had ever heard in my life. I waited. More silence. All the sudden he jumped to his feet. In reaction I jumped up to.

"Edward?"

"What" He looked around nervously.

"Well? What happened?" He turned to look at me. He looked absolutely miserable.

"I got sick, Bella….So did she…..Carlisle saved me…and…" He shrugged. Then he ran disappearing in a gust of wind. It only took me a second to catch up with him. Inside the nearly dark woods I called for him. The tragedy of the story suddenly caught me in the throat and I knew if I was capable of tears they would have been there then.

He stopped when I called him a second time. He waited for me to say something.

"I am so sorry, Edward." He stared at me for several seconds and then jerked me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella. I love you. I really do. I'm happy now. Ok?"

After that night he never mentioned it again. But I mulled over the story time and time again. It was just so sad. I thought about the time I lost Edward for a while and how I thought about it as pure concentrated torture. I couldn't help but to think about it from Clara's perspective. She had the whole world in her hands, and then they were torn apart by a hideous sickness. How unbelievably unfair. Then, Edwards's belief and obsession of the idea that once you become a vampire you are stripped of your soul became abundantly clear. And it was no wonder she had never surfaced again.


	2. Something's Not Right

Sitting in Charlies kitchen I took in every detail about the house remembering sparks about my human life. Fixing Charlie dinner every night. The chair where I hung my book bag every day. I knew upstairs was the bedroom Edward and I spent so many endless nights. So many brilliant,defining,fading memories to this place. So much had changed.

Renesmee followed Charlie around while him and Sue cooked dinner together. It was a sight watching Charlie attempt to cook but he seemed to be getting better. Renesmee was having fun but she shot me warning glances every time they mentioned us staying for dinner. Luckily I did have an excuse. Edward was leaving for a big hunting trip in the Alps. Even in the life of a vampire couple you apparently still have to deal with those "Fishing trips with guys." They had been talking about it for months. Edward wasn't to keen on the idea of leaving me behind with Nessie but he knew I had the girls home so I encouraged him. Things are a lot different with Charlie but different in a good way as it puts me at ease. Himself and Sue had been together for quite some time and I think with her being the mother of a werewolf she had somewhere along the way opened up Charlies eyes a little more to what the Cullens really are. His behavior changed a lot. He seemed kind of like he was seeing me again for the first time. Now it seems he just looks at Renesmee and I in amazement. So it came as no surprise to him at all when he picked her up and she hugged around the neck.

"I love you granddaddy, I love you very much." He placed his palm on her velvet cheek.

"I love you to Renesmee, very very much."

Sue smiled over her shoulder at the two while she was lightly dusting chicken with some flour. She then turned her smile to me. I smiled in return. Her smile was an understanding that said "You're lucky to have all of this you know?" My smile was a simple "Thank you." After a while I picked up Renesmee and pulled my Edward leaving card. Charlie insisted on walking me out of course. He was buzzing with a happiness I could almost feel off of him. I kissed and hugged him goodbye and as I was backing out Sue joined Charlie on the doorstop to wave goodbye and the scene itself made me indescribably happy.

Walking through the cottages arch doorway I found Edward playing an unfamiliar song on the baby grand piano. He turned and flashed his brilliant smile without skipping a beat. I returned the smile and set Nessie down. She ran and jumped onto the seat where Edward sat.

"What timeless classic are you playing now?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's from Cast Away." He answered. I laughed and shook my head as his laughter chimed into the music. The music quite playing abruptly and he scooped Renesmee up into his arms.

"I love to hear you play the piano, daddy." Renesmee smiled.

"I love to play it for you and mom." He answered. She replied with a large yawn. "Looks like it's time for bed." Edward kissed her on the cheek. She groaned in protest. We walked her to her bedroom and kissed her goodnight. We closed the door and headed quietly to the bedroom. As soon as we entered he grabbed me by the shoulders and I sank into the wall with his kiss. It was astonishing how powerful it still felt.

"I'm going to miss you terribly." He mumbled as his lips made it to my neck.

I found I couldn't speak.

As the sun came up Edward kissed me goodbye all the way to the front door. Emmett and Jasper were waiting patiently outside. With one last mouthed "I love you" they were gone in a flash. It was going to be two incredibly long days but I knew I wouldn't be the only one feeling this way. I decided to go to see what the rest of the Cullens were up to.

Nessie and I walked a fairly slow pace to the house. I listened to her chatter away about Moby Dick, The Diary of Anne Frank and the early work of C.S Lewis. I smiled. I wasn't sure yet if I was missing out with a child that wasn't obsessed with the wiggles and was instead brushing up studies on poverty and historical authors. I was almost sure she would start writing novels soon. My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob stepped through the clearing and onto our path.

"Jacob!" Renesmee chimed and jumped straight into his arms. I laughed at her high excitement and waved.

"Hey Bells" Jake smiled.

"Hey Jake, come to kidnap my daughter again?" I smiled

"Well actually I did have a huge favor to ask. " He spoke while looking at Nessie who was beaming back at him. I nodded. "We're having this big thing on the reservation, camp fires, storytelling, food. It's like a campout so I thought it would be fun. We're also going to go hiking. I knew Edward was leaving so I thought I could take Ness and you could have time to do whatever, you know?"

Renesmee's little jaw dropped and she looked over at me. The hopeful look on both of their faces was hysterical.

"Hmm, I don't know Jake. That's a long time away from home." He stumped his foot at me.

"Aw come on Bella! You know I'll take care of her I always do!' I pretended to seriously contemplate this. He was right though he always did take very good care of her . I had no doubt about that. I was just trying to figure out if I wanted to spend the next couple of days without Edward and Ness. But by then she looked way to excited.

"Okay, sure." I answered smiling. They both celebrated. He held Ness out in front of him.

"You know what Ness, I haven't seen you catch any butterflies for me recently , you think you could do that for me?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes looking exactly like her father.

"You both can talk alone you don't have to distract me, all you have to do is ask." Jakes face fell in shock and he looked up at me. I shrugged. She got down and ran into the edge of the woods beginning her hunt.

"Remember to be soft and easy with them." He reminded her.

"She looks like a child but she has the mind of a young teen at this point Jake. You can't get broken hearted every time she shows a new level of maturity." The sadness on Jakes face deepened.

"Guess we'll just have to take it as it comes." He mumbled. "So how long is Edward gone for?"

"I'm sure he'll be back late Tuesday." Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked walking closer to close the gap between us.

"Well I was wondering if he would let us hang out sometime, just the two of us. I really miss you Bells." Something about his comment sent a hint of wistful pain through my chest and I realized I missed him to. It had been a long time since Jake and I had hung out besides picking up Nessie.

"I really don't think it will be a problem." I said. I meant it. Jake and Edward had formed quite a bond since Renesmee was born. Being around them both at the same time you could easily take them as friends.

"Alright, well, I hope so. We should go cliff diving." He suggested a huge smile spreading across his face. I smiled in return. Nessie came running back into the clearing.

"Got one!" She beamed jumping back into his arms. He laughed.

"Alright, well, tell your mom bye." She gave me a quick hug and kiss leaning out of Jakes arms.

"Alright, behave guys." I joked.

"Sure, sure…see you Bella." Jake tousled Nessie onto his shoulders and dashed away.

I made it to the house in the next minute or so and walked through the front door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice beamed. She was perched on top of the piano amongst piles of books. Rosalie sat on the floor with a smaller stack of books.

"Cleaning out the library?" I asked

"We're trying to find new books for Nessie to read, Edward said she was running low."

"Yeah, she is." I laughed. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Alice chimed.

"Check this one out." Rosalie smiled and tossed me a thick one.

_Interview With A Vampire_

"Nice, she'll love it."

"That's what I was thinking." Rosalie mused.

They both quickly fell silent looking through the piles of books. I watched them sifting mechanically through them for a long moment. I turned and saw Esme standing at the makeshift dining room table arranging some fresh flowers in the middle, although she had her head turned staring at the closed doors of Carlisle's study.

"Hey Esme!" I said cheerily. She looked up like she was startled.

"Oh, hi honey." She smiled quickly and then glanced warily back at the doors and then in what seemed like frustration went upstairs.

Something seemed strange. It was too quiet in the house. I had to factor in that the boys were gone. Emmett more than anything so I might have been exaggerating. I had seen too many bad things happen with this family so I decided to play it safe and test out my theory no matter the consequences.

"So Alice, I know my closet is packed full but I was thinking I could get some new stuff." Alice nodded never looking away from the books.

"Yeah that sounds nice, we'll have to go shopping sometime." I knew something was wrong then. Me mentioning even the slightest possibility of shopping would usually send Alice into a whirlwind of excitement. But she just kept sifting through the books without another thought.

"That's it!" I walked up and took the book out of Alice's hand.

"Bella?" She looked surprised as did Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I don't really know." She answered.

"What do you mean!?"

"Shhhh!" Alice hushed me looking around worriedly. She jumped off the piano more graceful than ever. I followed her outside to the front steps.

"Alice, are the guys okay?" She was nodding before I finished the sentence.

"There's not actually a definite problem." She began. She sat down on one of the steps and I joined her. A light rain began and I watched the moisture begin to build on the razor sharp edges of her hair. "Carlisle seems to have something on his mind and he's been locked up in his study. I keep trying to get a read on what's going on or what's going to happen but he's changing his mind so rapidly I can't recognize anything. I think he might be doing it on purpose to keep me from knowing."

I was at a loss for words. Why would Carlisle do that. He was one of the most honest men I'd ever known.

"I don't understand, why-?" I looked at Alice for a clue of any sort, although I knew it wouldn't come because she looked just as confused as I felt. She was staring off intently trying to read something, anything. We heard the door to the study open and we flashed back inside. Carlisle was standing by the coat rack towards the entrance pulling a leather trench on. Esme stood behind him with her face bewildered trying to keep herself together. He picked up a briefcase sitting beside him on the floor. He turned and kissed the confused Esme on the forehead and headed for the front door. He then turned around with a look of sadness. He looked at each of us one by one until he got to me. He paused on me for so long I began to shift uncomfortably when the rest of the room began to join him in his stare. He finally let out a huge sigh.

"I can't hide anything from you my dear family." He then looked at Alice He was making his mind clear of his decision and conveying it straight to her. She stared intently at him for what seemed like several seconds. Then like being released from a trance she took a step back. Her eyes flickered to the ground in confusion and then back up to meet his eyes.

"Carlisle?" She whispered her eyes narrow. He pursed his lips and seemed to slump.

"I have to go." He said simply. He was gone in the next second.


	3. Shocked

Esme, Rosalie and myself looked at Alice instantly for answers. She looked panicked and seemed to back up against the front room wall. Finally she seemed to calm down a slight notch

"He found a vampire through…an old friend who seems to have very special talents. He wants to study him so he's bringing him here. He's bring his friend to." Rosalie sighed with relief and Esme laughed as they both seemed to completely relax. Too much to notice Alice still stood like a statue, watching them with eyes like bolts. I mirrored her expression knowing there was more to it than that.

"Alice, what else?" I asked. Esme and Rosalie instantly tensed back up realizing that wasn't all. Alice shook her head out of confusion. She looked over at me and stared for what seemed like an eternity. She looked deep in thought. She then looked at Rosalie and then to Esme and sighed.

"He's bringing a Vampire named Shiloh. He has a mixture of talents that all seem to have qualities of magic. Less serious more entertaining it seems. He's also bringing his friend. She's a vampire who was born with blue eyes. She's never really craved human blood. Her name is….Claira."

We all stood in silence waiting for her to continue. When I realized she was done I ran over her sentences again. Shiloh,magic. Blue eyes, Claira.

"Oh my god!" The words seemed to tumble out of Rosalie's mouth. I shook my head and looked at every face in the room.

"No, no. It isn't." I shook my head again.

"Edwards Claira?" Esme asked blatantly. He seemed like her voice amplified in the quiet house.

"No, she's dead! It couldn't be!" I nearly yelled. This couldn't be happening.

"Alice, is it?" Rosalie asked. We were all looking at Alice again. She looked shocked.

"He's bringing Claira Mason." My mouth fell open. Esme and Rosalie flashed a look in between them and over to me.

"How could this be?" Rosalie asked in a disbelieving laugh.

"I have to go." I walked dazed to the front door.

"Bella?" Alice asked warily.

"I have to go." I repeated. I opened the door. "Alice?" I said looking forward outside. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning" she answered quietly.

I flew to the garage and jumped into the M3. I scrambled to get the car cranked and then I was purring down the highway. I was going to see Jacob but I didn't know why. Suddenly Edward not being there was a scary thought. I felt very alone and suddenly I saw the irony of me running to Jacob. I flew over the Res line and parked by the bay where Ness and Jacob sat on the driftwood. I still wasn't used to the smooth machinery of my body. He didn't hear me until I was standing right behind them.

"Bella!" Jacob chimed in surprise. I stood silent just looking at him. I didn't even know where to begin. He shot up from where he was sitting. "Bella, what's wrong?" Renesmee turned and looked frightened. A child can have such an effect. I soothed her hair and calmed down.

"Everything is fine Ness." She smiled and nodded with still a little question in her eyes. She hopped of the branch and walked down to the water and began casting rocks. Jacob turned back to me.

"What on earth, Bella?" I stepped up on the driftwood and sat down. He joined me.

"Edward grew up with a girl named Claira, who he wound up proposing to. Shortly after Edward got sick, she did to. Carlisle saved Edward but Claira…died."

"Sick?" He asked confused.

"Spanish Influenza..1918." I informed.

"Wow, that's sad." He said, looking out at the water. Then he looked confused. "Okay, so….what?" He asked.

"So, today I find out she's still alive. Or at least she's a vampire. Nobody knew except Carlisle apparently and he's bringing her here."

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow morning." I looked over at him.

"Geez Bella. I'm sorry." He sighed. We sat in silence for a while watching Nessie skip rocks across the water crashing into the waves.

"How am I supposed to feel about this!? I mean I'm glad she's ok but…" I jumped up and turned to face him. I needed some kind of answer. Some sort of guideline.

"Well-" Jacob paused and I could tell he had a monologue running through his head.

"Well what!?" I prodded.

"Well, I mean the best advice you could get on this matter is from Edward himself." He said standing up to face me very closely. What was he talking about. Just the right time for him to lose his mind!

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting angry.

"Think about it Bella! When Edward came back, think about what he had to face." He leaned in even closer to me. His face inches from mine. " He knew how you felt even before you did. He knew no matter how much you loved him that you loved me to." He grew a very perplexed look and turned his head to look out over the shore while I pondered his words. He was right though. No matter how I didn't want to admit it Edward did come home to his Bella, who had her Jacob. It must have been hard for him. Very hard. Then I thought about how horrible it was for me to. To fight such feelings. To love two people. It literally splits your heart into. Suddenly I was more worried about how Edward was going to feel. How he would deal with this.

"I guess it's better that you do have her for a few days" I finally spoke.

"Yeah, we'll have a good time." I spent several more hours there. We stayed on the beach for a while. We went hiking. Although it wasn't for good reasons Jacob and I defiantly got time to talk and enjoy each other's company. It wasn't until the sky grew darker that I realized I was there the entire day. Jacob and Nessie had to be back on the beach for a campfire when I said my goodbyes to Nessie and hugged Jacob.

"It's going to be okay Bella." He reassured me when worry found it's way back to my face.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, you have me if need me, you know that. You know you always have me." His face grew very serious and he looked straight into my eyes when he said that. My stomach flew. I felt a small second of that feeling I used to feel with him.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Hey, try to leave the "Bloodsucker" stories down to a minimum tonight." I said jokingly. He laughed and smiled warmly.

"There won't be any of that I assure you. Things are a lot different now, Bella."

I decided to not even go back to the house but to go straight to the cottage. I just wanted to be alone for a while and being around three others who shared my shock wasn't the ideal place for me I didn't believe. But, as I approached the cottage I found someone waiting for me on the porch that I wasn't expecting.


	4. Unexpected, expected arrivals

Carlisle gave his polite smile he usually does under intense pressure.

"Hello, Bella. I'm very sorry to disturb you but I thought that perhaps we should talk.' I stood for a moment studying his face. The only light we had was the moon but I could still see him very clearly.

"Perhaps we should." I agreed.

"I'm sorry for my dishonesty. I'd like to explain what I will have to painfully explain to Edward as well." He began to walk in a very slow pace and placed his hands in the pockets of his coat. It was the most leisure of human strolls. I followed right beside him. "I assume Edward has told you about the night I took him from the hospital and about Claira when he was still human.?" I nodded. " Well, his mother had asked me to do anything to save him and I can safely believe she knew what I was, But I still had never done anything like that before and the guilt was over baring even with the likeness of permission. Her request alone still didn't feel like enough. I was fond of Edward and I could see him as a son, a son I would want to be my own. I saw far more potential in him then dying at the age of 17 from the influenza. Once I got him home I sat by him through the pain. Each shudder and cry was torture. He thought he was dying from the flu. In his jumbled words however he mentioned Claira several times. I knew her as a patient so out of my firm guilt I conjured the idea that maybe I wouldn't feel as bad if I made sure he wasn't alone and hadn't lost everything. So I left him, even such a dark hour and went to get her. I found her quickly and the first thing she said to me in her fevered state was "Where's Edward?" I told her I could take her to Edward and make her better like him but that it would mean a lot of sacrifice. I asked if it was what she really wanted. She looked at me for a long while, like she was trying to figure it all out. The her eyes suddenly snapped open wide and she asked "We're going to be different aren't we?" I told her yes. I was very impressed by her deep perceptions. "Yes, that's what I want." She told me. So I took her. I began her transformation in a room far away from Edwards so that when he was done with his transformation he wouldn't pick up on her human scent. Not long after Edward had gone through it all we sat and talked for a little while about what was going on with him. I hadn't told him about Claira yet. I was just trying to make sure he was going to be okay. The new life can be very disorienting as you know. He finally told me that he wouldn't travel to far but that he really wanted to be alone to think and to get a grasp on his new life. Then right as he was leaving he turned to me and said-

"I'm going to miss my life, although it was meant to be so short. I'm especially going to miss my dear Claira." I smiled and took a step toward him."

"You can have her, just how you are." I explained to him, but I got a reaction a lot different then I was expecting.

"No! I would never want that! I could never see her this way. I could never see her become a monster!" Then he was gone. I wasn't even sure if he was coming back. I was shocked and I didn't quite know what to do suddenly. I went in to check on Claira and she had finished her transformation. The first thing she heard with her newborn ears was the voice of Edward and what he had said. Two tings caught me off guard immediately. One, was that she wanted to leave, she never wanted Edward to see her like that or know she was a vampire. The second thing was that her once blue eyes and grown even more blue. A piercing, beautiful blue. She also had no desire for human blood. Yet she still carried all the other characteristics of being a vampire. I wanted to study it badly, it was nothing I'd ever seen before. We talked for a long time. She was heartbroken but strong and wanted nothing more than Edward to be as happy as he could be, even if it meant she had nothing to do with him. I sent her to love with some friends of mine in Alaska. She wound up forming her own coven and teaching others to live like we do. She has a mate named Shiloh. Not quite sure of the relationship. I think they just adopted each other as siblings. I can't be sure. He can do amazing things, great talents. I asked her to come here so I could study both of them. The biggest reason was to tell Edward the truth, so I have nothing else to hide."

We walked in silence for a moment while I took in this story. I just couldn't believe this was happening. All at the same time I felt bad for Carlisle.

"This must have been very hard for you to endure for all this time Carlisle. I see why you had to do it. I'm not saying it's easy but I understand." He stopped his stroll abruptly and faced me.

"Thank you Bella for your patience and understanding. I assure you Edward will not be so understanding about this." I noticed for the first time that he looked miserable.

"We'll get through this together Carlisle." I said, hating to see his expression so grim. He placed him hand on my shoulder, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." With that, he was gone.

Alice showed up at the cottage the next morning. She walked straight in and sat down next to me where I sat at the piano. Edward had been teaching me to play my lullaby and I had practiced it all night out of nervousness. I hit the finishing key to my nearly mastered piece. I looked over at Alice who had a pitied smile on her face.

"Beautiful, Edward will be so proud of you." She put her tiny arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"So, how is she?" I asked still running my fingers across the keys. There was a small hesitation .

"She's nice." She replied simply. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She sighed. "Okay, she's really nice, funny, beautiful, smart…" she trailed off as I nodded.

"Did you come to get me to go to the house?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." She shifted uncomfortably. "I think you should meet her." I was curious enough and mentally exhausted enough not to argue.

I could hear Carlisle laughing and Esme talking as we approached the house.

"Okay, I am a hundred percent here for you today, Bella." Alice smiled.

"I'm fine." I said quickly to myself as we walked in. Rosalie sat in a chair in the far corner of the dining room watching Carlisle hover over an unfamiliar man. He had a kind face that met mine as I walked in the door. He had dark curly hair that shagged down passed his jaw line. Greenish golden eyes. He was beautiful. He smiled politely at me sitting on the edge of the dining room table. Carlisle turned to look at me. He looked worried for a slight moment and then smiled.

"Hey there, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey." I replied in almost a whisper.

"Bella, this is Shiloh, I told you about his interesting talents."

"Hi." Shiloh said, and waved his hand slightly.

"Hello." I repeated as friendly as possible. Esme came down the stairs holding a few medical supplies to bring to Carlisle. She was followed by a fantastically beautiful redhead, with piercing blue eyes. I seriously considered running. I don't know why. I just felt panicked. They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, good morning sweetheart. I want you to meet Claira." Esme smiled and then left to the dining room to give Carlisle his medical supplies leaving Claira and I alone.

"Hi, Bella." Her voice rang like bells. My eyes met the floor.

"Hi." I choked out.

"It's really nice to meet you." She was relentless, with her plastic wrapped, pristine conditioned niceness.

"Yeah." I replied. I was beginning to feel stupid. Why couldn't I speak like a normal person. She seemed to laugh softly as if to break the awkwardness. I looked up as she flipped her glossy red hair over her shoulder. I watched it as it landed neatly in a pile and the curls danced around like they were putting on a show.

_I applaud you. _I thought to myself.

"You know, Esme was telling me what a beautiful cottage they built for you and Edward. I'd really love to see it if you don't mind." She spoke gently as if testing the waters. I knew what she was doing. She was just trying to make me feel more comfortable, while getting to know me. She failed. I looked over her shoulder to see Alice smile and nod over exaggeratingly. I smiled and met Claira's eyes. They were so blue they nearly glowed.

"Yeah, I'll show you."

"Fantastic!" We headed to the door. "Shiloh, I'll be back in a little." We headed out the front door and into the overcast day. "Seems like a nice enough place here in Forks." She continued to try a hand at conversation.

"Yeah. It's not bad. I used to hate it." I laughed lightly as we made it to the forest edge.

"What changed your mind?" She mirrored my laugh as if she was already in on the joke.

"I met Edward." The electricity that shot through my body when I realized what I had just said was so profound I actually faltered with my steps seeming to pause and then try to walk again. Could I have picked the worst thing to bring up!!!!??

"Oh, yeah." She was silent for a second. "How did you guys meet anyways?" She asked. I looked at her then, sure that my face didn't hide any of the shock I was going through. She was brave. As we walked through the narrow passageway in the woods I told her our story in the shortest way possible. I lingered over the time he was gone and spending time with Jacob to not mention Edwards name for a little longer. Then I told her how we came to get married and that we had Renesmee, as fast as I could. She listened while I spoke, nodding every once in a while. She seemed to be thinking heavily. She watched her feet as she walked as did I. Suddenly I didn't pity myself anymore. My eyes were suddenly very open. I pitied her. It was me that had the upper hand. I couldn't imagine how hard this must have been for her. But she was trying so hard and for that, she deserved a little effort on my part as well. We made it to the cottage as I was telling her more about Renesmee. "I'd really like to meet her" She smiled. I could sense the sadness in her eyes behind her smile.

"I'm sure you will. Jacob has her now but he'll be bringing her home." She was staring at the cottage with her eyes wide.

"This is, so beautiful." She whispered. She stood for a long time looking over every detail of the outside. I started to feel the awkwardness returning.

"Come inside, I'll show you the rest."

Once inside I began rambling on about the small things we had sitting around the house. Where we got them. Why we got them. Who got them for us. All the while she just walked slowly around the room touching each thing. She was so quiet that I finally just shut up. I could tell she was not hearing anything. She was in a whole other world. She sat down on the bench of the piano facing out into the room. Then I noticed her face. It was the closest to crying she could do.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She spoke close to a whisper. I was confused by what she saying.

"For what?" I asked. She thought for a long moment.

"I know it can't be easy for you with me being here. You see Bella, I really am happy for you. You're a sweet girl. You deserve Edward. I just want him to be happy. I just.." I stood like a statue. I couldn't believe how painful it was for me to hear her talk. I could hear all the grief she had felt through all the years in her voice. "It's a bitter sweet thing, you know, Bella? I'm happy that this is what he has. I just, see it as what we could have had."

"I know, Claira. I understand." She smiled at me so kindly. I felt weakened by her diminishing sadness. I knew it wasn't leaving but simply hiding for the time being. I knew all too well how that felt. "Hey, you want to get out of here? I can take you to see Renesmee if you'de like. She won't be ready to come home but we can go see how her and Jake are doing."

She laughed softly. "I would love that."


	5. Homecoming

We walked to the garage and got into the M3. I realized I was in a much lighter mood then the last time I was in the car. She looked around once she sat down.

"Nice." She smiled. I laughed.

"Yes, Edward has to do anything he can to embarrass me." I smiled and cranked up the car. About five minutes in the ride I looked over at Claira. She was looking out the passenger side window with a pained look on her face. She seemed very deep in thought so I thought it would be a good idea to try to bring her back to a happier time.

"Edward told me you guys used to play together as children. You liked to play like pirates?" She laughed almost instantly.

"Oh, yes. It was so much fun. We didn't grow up in the wealthiest households. Both of our families saw some hard times but Edward and I kept far from reality most of the time. " She shook her head at the pictures in her mind and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I tested.

"Of course, Bella. You can ask me anything." She turned and looked at me with curious turquoise eyes. She folded her cream white hands in her lap and waited.

"What was Edward like. As a human I mean. He's perfect to me of course but that's also because he's perfect." I laughed softly.

"It's kind of funny. Because I only knew him as a human. You have only known him as a vampire. So we own both halves in our memory." I smiled. I guess I sort of liked the idea. I guess I was sort of starting to really like Claira. I felt comfortable with her. Like I already knew her. "Well, what would you like to know."

"Just about anything you can tell me." I laughed.

"Alright, all the way through growing up he was always a perfect gentleman. Soft spoken, very gentle. I guess you could say he was clumsy."

"Clumsy!" I nearly yelled. I startled Claira but then we both began to laugh. "I could never imagine him clumsy."

"Oh, yeah..he always had cuts and bruises. Especially scraped up knees." She smiled "It got better as he grew up but, he always remained sort of clumsy." I was just shaking my head out of disbelief but still smiling. "He loved baseball, his favorite color was blue. He talked with a lisp until he was seven. He was allergic to cats. He hated bees. The list goes on" She laughed along with me. I couldn't believe such small insignificant human things could be so fascinating to learn about him. "But, most importantly, he was the sweetest most tender boy I had ever known. I loved him so much. If anything I'm thankful for the time I did have with him. I'm thankful that we had a place in this world." I was fully aware I should have felt uncomfortable when she spoke of him that way. For some reason however, I wasn't. I felt like I understood her completely.

We arrived at the reservation and headed down to the bay. Sure enough I saw Jake and Nessie playing by the shore. We walked about ten steps from the car before I noticed Claira's face twisting in disgust.

"Claira?"

"Ugh, werewolves stink!" She laughed. I was surprised by her nonchalance about being around them. I laughed in return as we neared them. I noticed Renesmee was in a small white dress with paint on it. Must have been more cloths they made for here on the reservation. Jake was in his usual jeans, no shirt.

"Hey Jacob, Ness!" I called.

"Mom!!!" Ness called running at full speed towards me. Jake not far behind her. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. "Mom we made clay animals. I made one for you and daddy. It's a wolf for you and a bird for dad."

"Did you!?" I smiled and leaned in to smell her hair. It smelled sweet with a hint of campfire. I looked at Jake and smiled. He was distracted by Claira. But Claira was to busy trying to get a glimpse of Renesmee's face to notice. "Renesmee I want you to meet a good friend of daddies, and mine." I added looking at her. She smiled and nodded. Renesmee turned around and looked at Claira. She gasped, and took two steps back. I suddenly remembered the striking resemblance between Edward and Ness. Renesmee didn't seem to notice her reaction, she was used to people gasping at her beauty or her being such a rare being. Jake eyed me warily like he was ready to pounce. I then realized that he didn't know that she doesn't crave human blood. I smiled and slightly shook my head at him to signal not to worry. He seemed to relax a little.

"She looks, looks so much like him!" She whispered. She slightly raised her arms towards Nessie as if she wanted to hold her but wasn't sure. Nessie giggled and practically jumped to her. Claira gasped again and caught her.

"Oh my god, you are precious." She said looking deep into Nessies eyes. Jake looked at me confused again and worried so I through the idea of being discreet out the window.

"She doesn't crave human blood Jacob." I said slightly frustrated but smiling. Claira broke off her stare on Renesmee and laughed at Jacobs reddening face. He then looked even more intrigued with Claira.

"Why not?" He asked finally.

"I was just born that way. My eyes never changed either." She returned her focus back to Ness who was telling her about the campfire from last night.

"Interesting." Jacob mused.

"Claira, when I was born I didn't like regular food much but I am starting to like it a little. I'm not all the way vampire either." Nessie explained to Claira. I wasn't even quite sure if Claira heard what she had said or was in a trance with her sweet face.

"Really? Well that's interesting. Looks like we have things in common then."

"I grew up really fast at first to. But I'm starting to slow down now." Ness seemed very fond of Claira already.

"I wish I could have seen that." Claira smiled.

"You can!" Ness squealed and slid her hands on Claira's face. I took a step forward not sure if Claira was ready to see Edward whether it was through Ness's memory or not. I was too late. Claira's eyes shot open in surprise and then squeezed together. Her face twisted so fast with different emotions it was an ever changing expression. Surprise, shock, sadness, happiness, and it was very easy to tell when Ness lingered on Edwards face. Heartache. As Nessie let go of her face Claira stumbled back and fell to her knees. Ness crawled out of her trembling arms and stood beside Jake. She looked hurt that Claira wasn't pleased by her pretty pictures. As we watched her huddled on the ground she seemed to be gasping for air. Human habits die hard.

"Claira?" I spoke weakly. I kneeled down beside her and rested my hand on the back of her fire red hair. It was so soft to the touch I ran my fingers through it watching the curls at the end fall off her shoulders and tumble to the sand underneath her. She finally looked up her face twisted in agony.

"Bella." She simply squeaked and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat with her there for what seemed like a few minutes. She finally stopped trembling and let her arms slide from around my neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered back. She smiled weakly and stood up.

We all went walking through the trail that led to the jump off. There we all settled down and began to chat about lighter things while watching Ness carve little pictures into the dirt with a stick. Finally a normal kid thing to do. Jake finally loosened up enough to tell Claira a few stories about his tribe and told her a few funny stories about my dad and my motorcycle days. I laughed even though those stories were draped in bitterness. She then told us stories about her time in Alaska and meeting Shiloh there.

"He has such brilliant talents." She was telling us. "Not anything that could be used in a fight at all but he can color the air with ribbons of light from his fingers, and he can change the color of his hair, and the way he looks. Not entirely so, but enough to fool someone. He can manipulate water, and shape it into different forms, it's all very interesting." Jacob and I were intrigued. I was hoping I'd get a chance to see some of this myself. "What Ness can do it, it's amazing. What can you do?" She asked.

"Well it took me a while to find my talent. I can shelter other people from outside powers. I can sort of do what Ness does but it's something I'm working on."

"Plus nobody can get into that head of hers." Jacob mused. Claira looked at me questioningly.

"Well, nobody can hear what I'm thinking or manipulate my mind. Edwards biggest talent is reading minds. He can't read mine though. Makes him crazy." I laughed.

"Interesting." She said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I can't block from my mind entirely but I can shut off my thoughts, put them on mute if you will. So he may have a problem with me as well." She laughed "Other than that I guess I kind of missed out on the whole big talent thing. Just like the other characteristics that are missing with me. I guess I can be a little persuasive." She smiled. Jacob and I laughed.

I realized we had been there for quite some time.

"Well I guess we should head back." I said.

"Ooh I want to go home and read, Mom!" Ness hopped happily to me from her dirt drawings.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked running my fingers through her soft honey hair. She paused for a moment and looked slightly confused.

"No, I want to stay here with Jacob." She changed her mind.

"Are you sure honey?" Another pause.

"Yes." She ran to Jake and he picked her up with a slight groan. She was getting bigger I noticed. Again.

We pulled into the garage chirping happily as we walked through the door about talking Shiloh into doing magic tricks for us, when we were drowned suddenly in a room of deafening silence. We instantly stopped talking mid-sentence and looked around the room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Shiloh and Alice were standing in the middle of the living room with faces of stone.

"What is it?" I said weakly. Their faces were intimidating.

"They are on the way home." Alice said at a higher pitch than usual. My stomach fluttered. I looked at Claira who had frozen solid where she stood.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Minutes." Alice almost mouthed. The nervousness that surged through me at that moment made me wonder how Claira and Carlisle hadn't exploded at the seams.

"Guys, do me a favor." Carlisle asked politely. We all looked at him."Please keep your mouths and minds shut for now."

"Yes, Carlisle" we all seemed to chime quietly. Then we waited.

The sound of their approaching seemed to cause us all to cringe. We heard them all laughing. We heard them climb the stairs. We heard the door opening. It all happened in what seemed like slow motion. Edward was in the lead as he came in still laughing turned looking behind him at Jasper. When Jasper caught the environment around him his face turned to ice. When Edward noticed the sudden change in his expression he turned to meet our faces. He looked around the room slowly. Then his eyes landed on Claira.

His eyes instantly narrowed and his brows pulled together. Then flashed to complete concentrated shock. He took one step forward. His jaw tightened his eyes more piercing than ever. Suddenly he seemed to rock on his feet like he was about to fall. He staggered forward with one more giant step.

"Claira?" He spoke so low it was barely audible. But not a whisper.

"Edward." She simply said. He exhaled so loudly and staggered back we all seemed to jump. His face twisted into an expression that human kind had not created yet. It sent shivers down my spine because it reminded of the twisted, tortured look he had on his face when he found me at the ballet studio under the prison of James' arms. He turned away quickly and then spun back around to meet her face again. Suddenly his face tightened like a child about to burst into tears. It was heartbreaking.

"Claira." He repeated, his voice barely escaped in what seemed like a sob. He staggered forward again all the way across the room towards her. For a second she seemed to sink back from him but then she lurched ahead toward him. When they were finally standing inches apart. He began letting out burst of air that sounded like sharp silent sobs. She stood like stone in front of him. Like she was taking in the finest details of his face to commit to her memory forever. He reached his hand out slowly and actually sounded like he was crying at this point. As close to crying as possible. He touched her hair. He was shaking from head to toe. He pulled his other hand up and then with both hands seemed to pat the air around her as if he was afraid she would break and scatter into a million pieces if he touched her. I didn't doubt that she would at this point.

"Edward?" Claira's voice broke when she spoke. She stepped closer to him as if she was afraid he was about to collapse. Suddenly he jumped back causing her to flinch.

"How"?! He said loudly, his voice so raspy it sounded like he hadn't spoken in years.

"Edward." Was all she could say.

"No! No!!!" He began shrieking. "How did this happen!" Claira opened her mouth to speak. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" His voice came out in a roar and we all jumped. "CARLISLE!!!" He roared again and turned to meet his face. Carlisle's eyes were closed and he put his head down. When he finally raised his head back up and opened his eyes he began to speak, But suddenly Edward lurched forward towards Carlisle with his hands outstretched. Everyone standing by him instantly jumped in between Carlisle and Edward and in a flash Emmett was holding Edwards shoulders/ Edward struggled against Emmett. He was determined to get Carlisle.

"No! Stop it!" Claira screamed. It was as if Edward physically melted when he heard her voice. He turned and looked at her with his tortured face in stock.

"Let me explain, Edward."

"Claira." His voice squeaked. His hands still balled into fist. He shook his head violently.

"Give me a chance Edward, Just give me a chance to explain."

He walked slowly over to her again. He was standing no more than an inch from her. He looked down into her eyes.

"Just give me a chance Edward." She whispered again. With that he collapsed into her arms.


	6. Talk

The room was a deafening silence and for the first time I felt a pang of jealousy. But that was quickly interrupted by Jake's voice in my head reminding me that I once to loved another. I had to remember this because with this image and this image alone I knew that whether it was weak or strong there was still love left in his heart and how could I blame him for that.

"Bella?" My heart was slightly rejuvenated at the sound of his voice. He pulled himself together and stood up straight. He still had traces of his staggering expression playing with his eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen Edward look so human. His eyes looked tired and worn. I didn't reply, I just stood waiting for him to speak again. He was looking at me for the longest time almost as if he was waiting for me to speak. Suddenly he began to look around the room like he had forgotten that everyone was there. It seemed like a repeat from when he walked in the door. Slowly reading everything that laid on their minds. When he reached Carlisle he grimaced and quickly turned back to me.

"I have to get out of here." He simply said. He gave me a look as if to say to follow him and we walked out the door. I followed his cue and we both ran as fast as we could back to the cottage. Before I even made it through the door he was sitting at the piano facing me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?"

"I can't imagine what this has been like for you." I really couldn't believe that he was feeling bad for me in this situation. I laughed quickly and quietly in surprise.

"Oh Edward, I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. I've been fine. Well, almost fine. It's been strange but, she's just such a wonderful girl. I …really like her." I instantly knew that what I was saying was completely the truth. It was too easy to say. He looked at me questioningly, with a bit of surprise.

"I just can't believe that Carlisle could hide something like this from me. For so long. I mean really Bella, how dare him!" I flinched at the sudden rage in his voice. A small trace of pity rushed over me.

"Edward, I'm not exactly excusing Carlisle for this, but maybe Claira was right. Maybe you should let her explain." He nodded and sat in silence. He finally got up and walked over to me. He looked intently into my eyes for several seconds.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled lightly and looked down at the floor. I still managed to get over whelmed with his beauty. He quickly touched his fingers to my chin and lifted my face to meet his. "I love you, very much."

"I love you to." And then in a swift fluid motion I was wrapped in his arms.

We sat for a while and talked. I let him know that Nessie was with Jacob when he asked. We talked very shortly about his trip with the guys. But time brought us back to the subject at hand.

"I guess I should go talk to her." Edward said finally.

"I think you should." I agreed.

Shortly after we returned back to the Cullen household I went upstairs to Edwards old room. I told myself it was to bask in the memories of our earlier days but the sliver of human that was still left in me knew that I was strategically placing myself right over the place where Edward and Claira were heading to have their conversation. I couldn't be perfect all the time. I trusted him of course I just was curious. I mean, what do you say to your fiancé that you thought died so long ago. Well, I wanted to know. I opened the ceiling to floor window and took a seat on the floor next to the opening. I heard them heading around to the clearing below me. About the time they took a seat in a thicket of grass a knock at the door startled me. I looked up to see Shiloh standing at the door with a kind smile.

"Can I join you?" He asked breaking into a smile. I smiled in return and nodded. I didn't quite understand the relationship between him and Claira but I could tell he was at least a little interested in their conversation. Who was I to judge?

He took a seat at the opposite side of the window and looked down at Edward and Claira. His dark hair that tumbled around his face was tucked neatly behind his ear. Maybe so he could hear them better, I was wondering. It seemed that Edward and Claira were for the time being sitting in complete silence. He looked over at me and patted my leg.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I wasn't sure If it was the constant state of worry for me that everyone seemed to be having or if it was that I was little on edge because of the moment I was in but I felt a little irritated at him for asking. He didn't seem to notice. The minute Edward and Claira began speaking his eyes locked on them instantly. He stared so hard it made me feel even more guilty for spying on them as well.

"I'm sorry everything happened the way it did, Edward." She looked at him so sadly I felt for her. He just stared ahead.

" I just don't understand why Carlisle would lie to me, I don't understand any of this."

" He came back to get me Edward. He heard you say my name, he knew you loved me. He thought it would be the best thing. But, don't you remember what you said? You said you would never want to see me become this, become a monster." Edward shook his head and let out a sharp breath looking away from her again. " It was my decision Edward, it was my decision to leave. When it comes to the truth, he went against your wishes to fulfill mine. Could you really be angry at him for that?"

"You moved on, found somebody else." Edward looked at her again and seemed to be in disbelief as he spoke.

"Well you moved on!" She snapped back, her voice raising a pitch. "You found Bella, you married her! You have …a daughter." She acted as if her words were hard to say. Edward jumped swiftly to his feet as she mirrored him.

"I thought you were gone Claira! I mourned your death!" She flinched at the word. "You knew I was still here. You _had _a choice!" He hissed.

"I wanted you to be happy! I thought I did the right thing!"

Silence filled the air. I felt as if I was running hot by jealously. Shiloh and I shared a quick glance. I thought maybe he felt the same as I did. Suddenly I felt like I was wearing a big name tag that read (Bella: the second choice).

Finally Claira broke the silence.

"Aren't you happy Edward? Would you have it any other way?" She stepped closer to him. She began to raise her hand slowly as if she wanted to touch his face but wasn't sure.

"No, I wouldn't. I would never have it any other way." Edward finally answered. She dropped her hand back to her side. For a second she looked hurt. I felt relieved. Then she smiled weakly.

"You look different" He studied her face for a second and then smiled in return.

"You do to, kind of." He reached out and pulled a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"I wouldn't change anything Claira. But I'm sorry I never married you. I'm sorry things had to end so horribly. I guess I just wish that I had at least had a chance to say goodbye." Something about what he said struck her across the face. She stared at him intently looking almost as if she were about to cry.

"I know what you mean."

After that conversation everything seemed to run a little bit more smoothly throughout the afternoon. We all went hunting together, the whole family although it was more for Alice, Esme, Rosalie and myself since the guys had just gotten back from their trip. Later on Edward and I decided to go visit Jake and Nessie to see how they were doing and to make sure Ness wasn't ready to come home. Claira asked if she could join as well and bring Shiloh along to see the werewolves. On the ride out to the reservation Edward took my hand in his as Shiloh and Claira chattered happily in the back seat. A _Nick Drake _song _Pink Moon _played quietly throughout the car. I was happy. I felt so peacefully happy. Edward loved me, there was no question. There never would be again


	7. Disbelief

We arrived at reservation right at nightfall. The cool air rushed over me as we stepped out. I could see Jake and Ness just north of the shore sitting around a blazing bon fire. We walked down to them watching Ness dance around the fire and Jake lounging back on a huge piece of driftwood. As we got closer Ness looked up and spotted us.

"Daddy!?" She shrieked in surprise. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"My girl!" Edward sang out. He held her close and smelled her hair.

"So he returns." Jake was suddenly standing in front of us.

"Jake." Edward nodded once.

"Edward." Jake said coldly. Everyone including Claira and Shiloh seemed startled. Then suddenly Edward and Jake busted into laughter and we sighed in relief. They half hugged doing the classic slap on the back. Jake suddenly seemed to realize Shiloh was there.

"Uh, hi." Jake said hesitantly.

"Oh Jake you remember Claira. And this is Shiloh." Shiloh was gawking at Jake just the same as Jake was gawking at him. I'm sure he was thinking, _yet another vampire._ I knew it had to have been strange for Shiloh to be around a werewolf so casually. But it didn't take long for everything to fall into place. We sat around the fire and listened to the tide rolling in the distance. Jake took his place back on the driftwood sinking back into his lounge. Edward sat with Nessie in his lap. Shiloh was on the opposite side of the fire than me where I sat next to Claira. Shiloh asked Jake about the werewolves and their history completely intrigued. Jake went into the same story I'd heard several times before, although he seemed as eager as ever to tell it. I looked over at Claira she smiled and then tossed her head motioning me to come with her.

"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked quietly.

"Oh, I just wanted to girl chat with Bella for a second." Claira smiled. Edward seemed to concentrate on Claira for a second and then laughed lightly.

"Just great. Two girls who's heads I can't into. I can't believe this." Claira and I laughed at his frustration and darted off together. We ran across the roots of the trees until our feet hit the sand of the beach. We were still laughing as we slowed down. I couldn't believe how close I already felt to Claira. I felt like she was a real friend to me. Almost like a sister. She turned and faced me as her laughter died down.

"Bella, I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Being so welcoming to me."

"Claira, really it's not a big deal."

"It is though Bella. You trusted me without question. You've treated me like a friend."

"You are my friend. You reallEdward seemed to concentrate on Claira for a second and then laughed lightly.

"Just great. Two girls who's heads I can't into. I can't believe this." Claira and I laughed at his frustration and darted off together. We ran across the roots of the trees until our feet hit the sand of the beach. We were still laughing as we slowed down. I couldn't believe how close I already felt to Claira. I felt like she was a real friend to me. Almost like a sister. She turned and faced me as her laughter died down.

"Bella, I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Being so welcoming to me."

"Claira, really it's not a big deal."

"It is though Bella. You trusted me without question. You've treated me like a friend."

"You are my friend. You really are." Claira smiled at that. She looked out over the water in the darkness. The moon sent shadows and light across the waves crashing onto the shore.

"I consider you a friend as well. I just….I just wanted to thank you."

"Well, your welcome." I smiled.

We talked for a little while longer and then headed back to the fire. Jake seemed to be still answering a long stream of questions from Shiloh. I noticed over some time that Edward would look back over at Claira again and again trying desperately tap into Claira's mind. He wasn't successful. I knew it had to be driving him crazy. I thought it was hilarious.

"So Jake?" Shiloh sat up straight in sudden excitement.

"Yeah?"

"Do, you think maybe I could see you, you know, turn into a werewolf?" We all laughed at Shiloh's child like anticipation. Jake laughed and then seemed to think for a second. Then he shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so." A big smile spread across his face. Then he jumped up and backed up from the fire. "Uh hold on a sec." I could tell right away he remembered his cloths would explode so he ducked into a thick batch of trees. We all waited and then suddenly Jake came bursting through the trees on all fours. Claira and Ness sqealed in excitement. Edward just laughed and shook his head knowing Jake was enjoying it. Shiloh jumped from where he was sitting astonished by what he saw. Jake pranced around for a second. He crouched down and growled and then howled as loud as he could. We all applauded him. Shiloh approached Jake with caution his arm outstretched. He made it to him and ran his hand across the soft fur on his head.

"Whoa" Shiloh said in almost a whisper. Jake grunted out what seemed to be a laugh and then backed away diminishing into the woods. After a minute he came back out his normal self grinning from ear to ear.

"That was awesome!" Shiloh chimed.

Jake took his seat again.

"Shiloh, you know I'm actually really interested in what you do. Carlisle talks pretty enthusiastically about your powers." I said.

Claira laughed. "He's like a magician."

"Yeah what do you do?" Jake chimed in.

Shiloh laughed "Okay, watch this." We all perked up in interest. He pointed his finger and moved it slowly in a circle. A ribbon of light flowed from it looking like the northern lights. It seemed to hang in the air like a ring of smoke and then it faded away just as quickly. We all moved closer in amazement. It was beautiful. Ness's little jaw dropped. He spun out a couple more images that lit up around us even next to the blazing fire. The suddenly he opened his hand and pushed it towards the sky as a small firework like ball exploded out of his palm. It was quieter but just as magnificent. The sparks rained slowly around us.

"Whoa, now that is awesome!" Jake boomed. Nessie squealed and jumped up and down. Shiloh stood up and then streaked several ribbons into the air and then pushed a few more showers of light around us. We all applauded. He really was like a magic show.

"Show them the other thing." Claira said.

"Well I need to work on this more." He held is hand out away from us like he was taking a hand shake. Then amazingly he began to lift a piece of driftwood from the ground.

"Levitation too?" Edward asked astonished. As soon as he said it the driftwood fell back to the ground.

"I'm not very good at it." Shiloh admitted and laughed.

"That is really cool though Shiloh." Jake said.

"Yeah, well it's not useful for battles or anything unless they want an intermission." We all laughed.

After a while the fire started growing dim.

"Well, I guess we should get back." Edward said standing.

"You ready to go home Ness?" She thought for a second.

"No, I want to stay here one more night." I was surprised. I was the adult but I was starting to miss her.

Jake leaned down to talk to her. "Sweetheart, if your ready to go home you can. You won't hurt my feelings. You can come back whenever you want to, you know that." She stood for a second again and thought.

"No, I really want to stay here." She said again. Jake looked at Edward and I and shrugged.

"Alright, one more night Ness." Edward said.

We got back to the house and walked in. Esme and Carlisle stood in the dining room in mid conversation.

"How was your visit with Jacob?" Esme asked. She seemed overly chipper to cover the awkward stare between Carlisle and Edward.

"It was fun." I answered noticing they finally looked away from each other.

"Where is everybody?" Claira asked noticing everyone else was gone.

"You know, it was really strange, they all decided to take a trip. I don't really know where, they weren't very informative." She laughed as her curls danced around her shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." She smiled. I trusted her. They obviously just wanted to get out and do something. They obviously didn't show any reason to be alarmed.

"Carlisle?" Edward said. Silence broke into our conversation. We all stared at Edward. Carlisle looked just as stunned and then took a step forward.

"Edward?"

"Can I talk to you in the study?"

"Of Course, Edward." Carlisle smiled lightly. As they disappeared in his office we all seemed to relax.

Claira, Shiloh and I decided to walk back to the cottage and wait for Edward. Shortly after getting in Shiloh suggested that we light the fire place claiming he was still in a sit by a fire mood. We settled down just as Edward came through the door.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, much better." He smiled. He sat down with us and we chatted and small talked for a while. Then Shiloh took me by surprise.

"So, I know you guys had a run in with the Volturi. What was that like?" He asked. Claira shot him a warning glance. "I mean if you don't mind talking about it." He corrected. I felt my heart turn to ice.

"It wasn't the best of time." Edward said. Claira sighed and looked thoughtfully into the fireplace.

"What did they want from you guys?" Shiloh asked.

"They wanted Renesmee, thought she was an immortal child. They sought to destroy her." A shiver ran though me. "But we proved them wrong so they forfeited.

"Crazy." Shiloh muttered. "Aro isn't so bad. None of them are." My jaw dropped when he said this and I noticed Claira stirred uncomfortably. Edwards eyes shot to Shiloh's face in disbelief, then suddenly relaxed.

"No I guess not." Edward agreed. He AGREED!!! I looked over at Edward with shock. He shrugged.

"Their just doing their job. They do what they think is best." Shiloh mused.

I shook my head violently. "No! NO! They wanted to take Renesmee, they wanted to kill her!" I protested in anger. Edwards face remained blank. I looked around at all of them.

"I understand, but they were only thinking of what was best for all of us." I was at a loss for words. Edward apparently was too.

"Really!? Thinking about what's best for all of us? What about our simple happiness. They claim to be friends to Carlisle and the rest of us. Even sent me a wedding gift." I caught Claira's attention with that. "Then they show up want to kill our child, force us to serve with them. How is that the best for all of us?"

"They have been around for a long time Bella. They know what they are doing. And to be wanted by the Volturi to help serve them, well, frankly I find that to be an honor." Shiloh smiled in reaction to my face growing with horror. I didn't even know what to say. Claira sighed and looked at the floor. "Edward, wouldn't you agree?" Shiloh asked. I shot my eyes to Edward who had remained silent.

"Yeah, It is an honor actually. We should have just followed them." His voice was smooth and calm.

"Edward!?" I shrieked in shock.

"It's true Bella. We may not always like it but they are above us. They are vampires to be respected."

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"I guess we should go?" Shiloh asked still smiling. I wanted to rip him apart.

"I think that would be best!" I thundered.

"Bella, please." I shot a glance at Edward and then back to Shiloh.

"Go!" I demanded. I felt bad for yelling in Claira's direction but I needed to be alone with Edward. None of this made since. They got up swiftly and exited.

"Edward! Have you lost your mind!?" I yelped.

"Your being ridiculous, Bella." Edward shook his head.

"They have wanted me dead! They have wanted Ness dead and I'm being ridiculous!?" He stood in front of me so calm.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so difficult then. Maybe we should have just joined them when they asked." I was over come by rage. I stuck my arms out and barreled into his chest shoving him slightly back onto the piano. He regained his balance. Suddenly he raised his hand as if he were about to strike me. I flinched. Suddenly his face softened. He looked hurt and shocked as he looked at me bracing myself.

"Bella, I'm…"

"Do you support them? Do you support the Voturi now after everything we've been through?" I asked calmly. He lowered his hand. His face grew dark and strange. His face was unrecognizable. He back me into the wall behind me. His face moved almost an inch to mine. It was as if he was about to kiss me. The suddenly he hissed out the words.

"Maybe I do."

Then suddenly he was out the door.

I fell to my knees in horror. What was going on? My head was spinning in confusion. I sat there on the floor for a while. I had to find Edward I had to get to the bottom of this.

I rushed through the woods towards the house. Hoping to find him there. But before I could make it I came to a clearing in the woods. I saw Edward and Claira. He was standing within an inch of her. He had his hand on her face. Then suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Passionately. I chocked on my own throat. Arm in arm they began to walk off.

"Edward?" I called weakly. They both turned and glared at me. Edward was almost smiling at me. Claira looked at me for a split second in what seemed like sadness and pity. Then her face sharpened into darkness.

"Sorry Bella." She simply said and then they were gone.


	8. Again

I stood for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes fixed on the clearing they were just standing in. _How is this happening? _It was all I could think. My mind was bent on that one question. I felt like Edward and I would always be running. Ever since I had been with Edward, when things happened like this he was always by my side, but this time he had turned against me. So quickly. Then suddenly, I had never felt more alone.

Finally my legs could move again and I dashed immediately towards the house. I had to find Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know what I expected them to do exactly I just didn't know what else to do. I ran through the front door barreling straight into Esme's arms.

"Sweetheart!" She sounded alarmed. Carlisle reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I backed away looking at both of them. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I judged the genuine alarm on their faces and realized they really were concerned.

"Edward, he went away." What kind of explanation was that? I thought.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle stepped closer to me.

"Everything was fine, we were all having fun. Then Shiloh started babbling on about his respect for the Volturi. He said it was an honor to be asked to join them. Edward agreed." I shook my head still trying to let that truth sink in. Esme gasped and Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise. Finally somebody who understood the madness.

"Well, where did he go?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. We got into a fight. Edward was so angry. He left and when I went to find him he was standing in the woods with Claira and." I felt like my voice was lost.

"And what, Bella?" Carlisle pressed.

"He kissed her. They saw me there and they just disappeared." Esme placed her hand on her chest in disbelief. Carlisle continued to stare at me like he was waiting for me to continue. He finally shook his head like he was coming out of a trance.

"Impossible." He whispered. "How did Alice not see this coming?" He murmured.

"Well everything was fine, they were all having a good time, there wasn't anything to look for." Esme replied. Carlisle nodded as he pondered the explanation.

"There has to be something wrong here." Carlisle seemed more troubled and deep in concentration. I was hoping he was right but wondering if he was just trying to find an excuse because he didn't want to believe it anymore than I did. He walked across the room and picked up the sleek, black cell phone lying on the table.

"I guess I should try to call Alice, see if she can see something." Carlisle flipped open the phone when suddenly there was a pound at the door. He nearly dropped the phone but instead set it down. "Let me get it." He said. He walked by us with his hand out in a protective manner. He opened the door to find Jacob standing there. His black hair was wet and clung to his face, apparently it had begun to rain. His eyes were red and swollen and I realized suddenly that he had been crying.

"Renesmee! Where is she!?" The command for an answer flew out of my mouth before I realized it. Jake came barging into the door and walked straight to me.

"I was hoping you knew. I don't know what happened." His voice was angry but broke with oncoming tears.

"What do you mean!?" I shrieked.

"I was about to put her to bed when Shiloh and Claira showed up. They demanded Renesmee. I just handed her over. I don't know why! I don't trust any bloodsucker except you guys. You know I wouldn't have I just don't understand!" His face grimaced fighting off tears. I was horrified but I was overwhelmed by his devastation. I put my hand on his arm.

"I know you wouldn't have Jacob. I know you didn't mean it."

"This makes everything else make more and less sense." Carlisle frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. I explained Edwards sudden change in behavior and the kiss and how they disappeared. We all stood in silence. We were all deep in thought. We didn't know what to do next except stand and think.

"It's one of them." Jake said suddenly. "Claira or Shiloh…one of them can.." He seemed to drift off.

"What?" I asked

"One of them can ..I don't know…control your mind, your thoughts." He looked at all of us waiting for a response. We all considered this idea and realized it made more sense than anything else.

"Oh my, Jake I believe your right. It makes perfect sense." Carlisle nodded.

"But why? Why would they do this, whatever it is their doing exactly. Especially Claira." Esme shook her head.

"We have to find Ness." Jake whispered, tears whaling up again.

Carlisle's cell phone rang and he jerked it up and answered it.

"Alice! What's going on?" Suddenly I felt like there was hope. Maybe even if it was the smallest bit. He quickly touched the speaker phone button and laid the phone on the dining room table as we all gathered around.

"I don't exactly know Carlisle. We left for a trip with no plans on where we were going and then all started becoming confused. Then I saw something."

"What? What did you see Alice." I asked desperate for an answer.

"I saw Edward kiss Claira and then I saw her, Edward and Shiloh in the field. They have Renesmee."

Carlisle glanced back at all of us. "Did you see anything else Alice?"

"Can you take me off speakerphone." Alice requested. Carlisle reached for the phone.

"No! Alice just tell us. Tell us all." I demanded. She sighed.

"The Volturi is back again. I saw Edward meet them there and he joins them. Him and Ness both."

I felt like I had been crushed by a boulder. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Esme and Carlisle seemed to mirror each other by clasping their hands over their mouths in shock.

"No!" Jake roared.

"Go to the field, we'll meet you there!" Alice replied hurriedly and then the line went quiet. We all stood in silence for a minute just staring at the phone.

"Let's go!" Jacob said.

"Wait." Carlisle demanded. "I know we need to leave as soon as possible but we have to consider that the four of us are marching to the front line of the Volturi. We can't trust them, we all know that. Not even Edward." Carlisle added quietly. My heart broke at that realization. My Edward. My heart. I still couldn't believe any of it was happening. "We need a little bit of a structure to this." Jake sighed. We were ready to get there but Carlisle was right.

"Okay, the rest of them are meeting us there. So we'll have Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I'll take off now and get as many of the pack together that I can." Jake was on top of this so I hated to break his plan.

"No, we can't do that." They all looked at me with surprise. "Hear me out, we don't have enough to be able to survive if this goes wrong. We obviously don't have the time to get everyone together again. They want our family, nobody else. If we can't settle it with just our group tonight, then there's no hope." I could speak the truth so easily because I was still denying that it was all real. "And bringing the pack into it, it's just going to make matters worse. The way I see it, is that our best bet lies with just the eight of us or our whole army we built for the last battle. But like I said we don't have time for that. So we go, just us."

Jake shook his head in frustration. "She's right." Carlisle agreed nodding slowly.

"Fine, let's go." Jake sighed.

I felt a sudden rush of true fear as we arrived at the field where we last met the Volturi. Would this go on forever? Right as we broke over the top of the hill onto the field Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper ran to meet us.

"Their over there." Alice pointed at the shadows in the far distance. "We haven't gone over there yet." We all walked a little bit closer to where we could start making out faces in the group. I could see Aro, Caius and Marcus were at the front with there backs turned to us. The rest of the usual group lingered not far behind. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. I could see Claira just standing there looking off into the woods. Shiloh was by her side. I didn't see Edward.

"How did all of this happen?" Jasper asked looking out at them in the distance.

"We think it's Claira or Shiloh, who has the power to control your thoughts, or at least that's the theory." Carlisle offered. Everyone nodded.

"How did Edward not hear this on her mind?" Rosalie asked.

"He didn't seem to be able to hear her thoughts" I said. "Whether it was clouded or completely silent I don't know." We stood for a while, confused. Thinking things through. That's when it hit me. A vague memory of something Claira had said to me before, as if she had already given me the truth.

"_I guess I can be a little persuasive" _ I remembered her saying that when we were at the res the first time with Jake.

"It is Claira who changes minds." Everyone looked at me. "She said she could be a little persuasive. Don't you remember Jake?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah I do, and when you told her that you could shield and that nobody could affect you with mental powers she seemed…strange about that. I noticed it but I didn't think much of it at the time." We all looked around at each other more alert now than ever. It started to make a little sense. "She also said she could mute her thoughts. But somehow I think maybe it's a little different than that."

"How so, Jake?" Jasper asked. Jake thought for a moment. "Bella, did you ever notice that every time Claira was around Edward, Shiloh was not far behind?" I thought about this and was shocked. It was true. He was always with her. Even when they had their talk he sat right there watching them intently.

"Shiloh is the one who blocks her thoughts from being outloud." I exclaimed. It was so clear. "But why are they doing this. That's the biggest thing. I just can't figure it out." We all noticed at the same time that something seemed to shift. We looked out into the field and noticed they were forming up as if they knew we were out there and were waiting for us to approach.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out." Carlisle sighed.

We made our way slowly across the field. We got closer and they became fully aware of our approach. Carlisle raised his hands in peace. Silence took over. Aro and the rest stared daggers at us. Claira and Shiloh stood with their eyes to the ground. Then all the sudden Edward came pushing through the crowd holding Renesmee's hand.

"Ness! Come here" Jake demanded as soon as he saw her. She shook her head and grasped onto Edwards leg.

"Don't speak to her!" Edward hissed.

"Edward!" I whimpered uncontrollably. "What are you doing?" He said nothing. He only stared at me. His face almost seemed hateful but with the slightest bit of confusion. Then Aro let out a thin dry laugh. To my horror, Edward then slowly grinned, his face turning a twisted evil.


	9. Human Hearts

We stood and listened as his laugh came to an end. My eyes never left Edwards. I felt Jacob come up behind me and place his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella." Aro spoke my name. "You really do make such a beautiful vampire. Please tell me dear girl, have you come to join us along with Edward and your precious daughter? We really would love to have the whole family." It never ceased to amaze me how gentle he always spoke, but how each word dripped with evil that sent shivers down my spine.

"No. I haven't. And Edward wouldn't be here either if he hadn't have been tricked." I shot out the last word looking at Claira. Her eyes raised to mine for a second clearly stained with guilt. Even in her guilt and the new light she stood in, in my eyes, she still looked like a panting as her golden hair danced around her shoulders in the wind. The rain began to pick back up and it was the only thing that broke the silence for what seemed like minutes.

"Use your shield, Bella. Use it on Edward and see if it changes him." Jake whispered so lightly in my ear I wondered if that was what he even said. I wondered why I hadn't have already thought about it. Quickly I went into concentration pushing the thin shield towards Edward and Ness. I was quickly shocked when Shiloh suddenly clapped his hands together and then pushed his palms towards me. The shield quickly snapped back completely useless. A crackle of laughter on their side. Groans of defeat on ours. I was suddenly horrified at the idea that we may have all been completely unprotected.

"Dear Bella. You don't think we came unprepared do you?" My mouth fell open and I found that I was completely speechless.

"Aro, please." Carlisle spoke calmly and stepped up beside me. "I thought we had an understanding. You know our wishes. Why is it so important to you that we be torn apart?" Aro smiled for a second.

"Carlisle, my friend." Aro raised his chin slightly in a silent protest against the word. "There's no need to get upset. You see I'm not trying to break the family apart. I want you as a whole, with us."

"You know we're not interested. You know we live our lives differently. It's not meant to be any offense, we just choose to live our way." Aro raised a thin dark brow. I suddenly became aware that at anytime Claira could start changing everyone's mind one by one until I was left alone. I tried again and dispensed my shield over Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Jacob. Shiloh once again clapped his hands and pushed his palms toward it. This time it stayed. Jacob laughed quietly in delight. Shiloh and a few others looked shocked and disappointed. Clearly he could stop an attempt if he was quick enough but once it was set, he couldn't break it. I was slightly relieved by this. I realized that this may not even turn into a battle, rather a war of the mind.

I thought of a new angle. "Edward!" I called. He seemed to come out of a strange trance and looked at me. Rather glared at me. "Edward this is a trick. They made you change your mind!" His eyes squeezed together in confusion.

"No, I want to be here." He shook his head.

"No, you don't. You never have. It's a trick Edward, a trick!" He began to look around in even more confusion.

"Bella?" His eyes softened as he spoke my name. I smiled just to see him look familiar.

"Edward?" I took a step forward and for a second so did he. Claira looked at me with indescribable sadness in her eyes then she looked at Edward who snapped back into position, his eyes growing dark again.

"Don't come near me. I want to be here." He said again. My hope was suddenly lost again.

"Claira!" I raised my voice in disbelief all over again. She slowly met my eyes. "Why are you doing this Claira?" I may not have had a chance but I at least wanted an answer. She shook her head and lowered her eyes to the ground in sadness. "Claira , please. If you don't want to do this you don't have to." I pleaded. She was relentless, but there was something in her eyes that told me she somehow didn't want to do this.

Aro laughed again. "Oh Claira save the dramatics, go ahead tell our friend Bella why you did this." I shot my glance back to Claira. She raised her head again looking at Aro in astonishment and then looked back at me. She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak and then gave up turning her gaze to Edward. I realized suddenly that Shiloh wasn't a mate after all. Maybe a friend. But her eyes said it all when she looked at Edward. She loved him. Even after all those years. She loved him. I then realized that it may be a strong possibility that I would walk away that night without him and even my daughter. I would choose death before that. "Claira, do tell them dear." Even with his gentle words they came out in a straight forward demand. I even feared what Aro would do if she didn't speak up this time.

She looked at me for a minute. "Shiloh is my best friend. He's like my brother. I've known him since my third day as a vampire. He was a newborn too. It's always been just him and I." I knew it. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at Shiloh who nodded in encouragement. "About a month ago Shiloh was doing some of his tricks around humans thinking they would take it as a really good show but with no speculations about how he was doing it. But he got carried away and frightened some of them and they began to suspect him of being more than what he is. Aro…." She paused, her eyes flickered toward him and then back to me. "Aro wanted him destroyed for being careless. That's when he met me and found out I could manipulate minds and change their realities. He also learned that Shiloh could cloud my thoughts from others who were able to pick up on it and had a sharp force that could stop…even you."

Aro clapped his hands "Magnificent isn't it? I turned to look at the stunned faces behind me. I looked back at Claira. She continued to speak.

"So Aro brought us back to train for a couple of weeks and sharpen our skills. Then instead of killing Shiloh….."

"We made a deal." Aro was chipper at this point as he interrupted Claira out of excitement.

"What kind of deal?" Jacob asked slowly. Aro looked at Claira to speak.

"The deal was, Shiloh could live if we used our power to bring Edward and Renesmee into the Volturi. We didn't know whether or not you would follow, but either way…."

"Either way you would have Edward." I finished her sentence. "You would trick him into loving you again." Claira grimaced.

"And if you don't keep up your end of the deal?" I questioned.

"Then……I die." She whispered.

Shock hit me so hard the shield I had covering my Cullens snapped apart. I felt Jake jerk from his own shock. Somehow, even in the situation I was in I couldn't bare the thought of that happening to her. I don't think anyone could. I hated her and loved her all the same. I didn't care what was happening. I knew that no matter what that the friendship and the feelings I shared with Claira were real. Even then…I could believe it. Edward would always come first in my heart along with Renesmee. However, somehow I still couldn't find the strength to sentence her to death. Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to do it anyway. Shiloh's eyes were following my every action, waiting for me to try to shield Edward again. I felt the weakest I ever had. I realized then that the only thing left to do would be to die. There was no other choice. It wasn't that I wouldn't, but simply couldn't live without my heart. And my heart, my two strongest loves were leaving me. I looked behind me and gazed at each hopeless face and then returned my eyes back to Claira. She looked at me with sadness for a while and we listened to the silence. Everyone was waiting. Waiting for something to happen.

Claira looked over at Edward. Her porcelain hand reached up to his face and he turned his blank eyes to her. Then his eyes seemed to light up the tiniest bit.

"I love you Edward." She whispered. A beautiful smile stretched across his lips.

"Claira Mason." He stepped closer. "I love you to." He took a long strand of crimson hair and carefully laid it over her shoulder. Although her face was creased with sadness she looked happy. He looked in love. I realized then that it was time for me to go. I had nothing else to give. Nothing else to try. I would leave and find my death somehow. I took a few steps back and began to turn. The rest began to back up the same.

"Bella?" I turned to face Edwards worried glance. Claira was still looking at his face where his eyes only seconds ago had lay on her. I watched as Edwards face faded from worry to expressionless. "Goodbye, Bella." He said quietly. It didn't matter if I had died right then. I felt as if I was already gone.

"Goodbye, Edward." I looked at Renesmee who seemed to be staring out into space. "Goodbye my angel." I whispered. Claira was staring at Edwards face intently as he was staring at me. I turned and began walking away. I had to pull Jake along as it almost seemed he refused to leave Ness there. He knew it was just as hopeless. The reality of all of it was too much to bare. I was losing everything. I was losing my life. Walking away I felt the arms of Jake and all my Cullens wrapping around me. I was glad. I didn't even know if I could have stood without the support. The rain began to fall and I concentrated on it running down my face. Only that. The rain. I would think of nothing else. I would walk away. I would die. I would die somehow. I knew that if I still had a warm beating heart, it would have stopped all on its own. In that moment that's all I wished for.

"Stop." . . . . . . . . . . "Stop!" Even through the blaring noise of the falling rain I heard Claira's weak voice. We all stopped abruptly and turned. She looked at Aro who was scowling at her. She looked at Edward who was looking at me. Then she looked at me. "I can't do this anymore." She simply said.

"Claira!?" Aro warned.

"I can't Aro! He loves her! He truly loves her. Somehow I can easily persuade him to be on your side. But when it comes to loving me. To forgetting her. It doesn't work completely. Look at him!" She shrieked. Everyone's eyes fell on Edward. He was still staring at me. His face was soft. Loving.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize what you had. I could only think of what I wanted. I just wanted him back. But when I got here I knew. I knew it would be impossible. I knew I wasn't his anymore." I was speechless. I couldn't think. What was happening wasn't sinking in. All I could focus on was the tears running down her face. She was able to cry. Her bright blue eyes formed the glinting tears one after another. I longed for the feeling. Because for some reason I was still heart broken. She looked at Edward again and he turned and looked at her. Then she let out a tragic sob and looked away. Edwards face suddenly came alive. He suddenly looked like himself. He stared at her for a second reaching out to comfort her. Then he looked at me.

"Bella." He seemed to gasp. He reached for Renesmee's hand and flew towards me. Our bodies crashed into each other. He kissed me in little burst from my forehead to my neck.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." I had never felt before the way I did now. I stood in solace feeling Edwards kisses and hearing sporadic apologies. But over his shoulder my eyes locked with Claira's. She stood like stone, her eyes shining from tears that ran over her light smile. Edward backed up and looked at my face. His eyes were gleaming. I smiled in return. For a split second it was just him and I. Knowing that we would never be apart. For that split second I was happy and so was he.

"Well, Claira. You know what this means." Aro broke in. Our smiles faded and we turned back to the hell we had been facing. She nodded looking at the ground. She looked up and wiped a few tears away. Although Edward had been in somewhat a daze he still knew exactly what was coming next.

"No!" He shouted.

"A deal is a deal." Aro said smoothly. A few tall thin members of the Volturi that I didn't recognize came from the back heading towards Claira. I did however recognize the two I had missed throughout the whole ordeal that was blocked by these nameless members. Jane and Alec. I would have put my shield over the Cullens but I knew we weren't the ones that were in danger. I would have put a shield over Claira. But they would still be physically capable of anything, it didn't help that she was in the middle of them.

Edward took a few steps toward her but Emmett reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"There's nothing we can do Edward." Edward jerked his wrist from his hand but remained where he stood. Rosalie picked up Renesmee who was shaking with terror. She ducked her face into her chest to protect her from seeing anything. I ran through the options. She couldn't die. I came up with nothing. The members of the Volturi swept across the ground reaching out for Claira.

"Wait!" She pleaded. "Can't I at least say goodbye?" She sobbed. I covered my mouth. I felt like I was about to scream. I couldn't believe it was all happening. Even after everything else I still couldn't believe. The two members that were heading towards her took her by the arm on each side. She looked like a prisoner as Edward and I met them in the middle of the space between us. I noticed Shiloh had his hand in a fist at his mouth looking at the ground as if he would be sick at any minute. Edward was nearly staggering behind me. I made it to her.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Claira. Listen to me." I pleaded. " I will forever understand why you did this. I would probably do the same thing. You'd do anything for the ones you love. You are my friend."

"Your wonderful Bella. I'm glad your one he loves. I mean that." She struggled to speak through her tears.

"I know you do Claira." Her gaze moved to Edward and with that I backed away.

He just stood there stuck to the earth where he stood.

"Edward, tell me goodbye." She spoke softly.

"No." He shook his head violently. "I can't."

She looked at the faces of her holding guards quickly and then back to Edward. "Tell me goodbye Edward. You have a choice this time. You have a choice to tell me goodbye." Tears continued to stream from her eyes. Edward began walking slowly closer to her. He still continued to shake his head. Once he was standing mere inches away she spoke. "I'm sorry It happened this way Edward, but I'm I can't regret seeing you again no matter what. I love you Edward. I always have and I always will." He drew in a sharp breath and released it.

"I can't do this."

She smiled lightly. "Yes, you can." He placed his hand on the side her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"You'll always have a piece of my heart Claira. Always. Do you understand me?" She nodded and opened her watery eyes to his. "I do love you. I'm sorry we got sick. I'm sorry our life ended." She reached up and touched his lips lightly.

"You and I, it doesn't matter in this life Edward. But our life before. That will always count. I'll be dreaming of it forever Edward. Whether it ended too quickly or not."

The guards on her arms tugged slightly. "Tell me goodbye Edward" She spoke swiftly. He stood his face cringing.

"Goodbye" he barely mouthed. With that they jerked her away. Edward nearly lunged after her. But suddenly Emmett was there behind him bracing his arm across Edwards chest. I took a step back in realization that this was really happening. Voices became echos, and everything became slow motion.

"Claira!!" Edward screamed over and over. They drug her to the back and stood her up. Shiloh dashed to her side and held her arm tight silently asking for the same fate. "Alec!!" Edward yelled. "Please!" He still struggled against Emmett's hold his legs and arms flailing. I suddenly realized he was asking Alec to cut off her senses. Alec looked hatefully at Edward and then suddenly he seemed to take the smallest bit of pity on him. I watched the slow motion scene. Her echoing voice screaming "Goodbye Edward!" Then she went slump as her body numbed, she went deaf, and her eyes brilliant blue faded to ice as she went blind. Shiloh had the same affect. Then as if it were like watching from a million miles away, the sound of tearing rock, the vision of flaring fire. She was gone. They were both gone. Forever.


	10. The End For Now

Days passed. We watched the sun rise and the sun set. It was strange to see the world carry on even in the darkest hours. No matter how you felt. It reminded me of when Edward left a while back. I couldn't believe life could carry on through such an experience. Like the orb we lived on and the galaxies around it ignored your broken heart. We watched Edward lay still and silent on the bed at the cottage where he landed the night we got back. He simply laid down and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't really awake. He wasn't even following in line with the natural habit of breathing that all of us have held onto. He was still, and lifeless. I began to wonder if I had lost Edward after all. Jake had Ness with him but still came by every once in a while to check in on Edward. Even he was extremely worried about him. He hadn't moved a muscle for nearly four days. Every once and a while I laid next to him. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. Studied his lifeless face for hours. All of us were growing hungry, we needed to hunt but we couldn't leave Edward behind. His skin was growing more pale by each day. The dark circles under his eyes become more distinct.

It wasn't until the fifth day the sun had a rare appearance and shot through the bedroom window. I was watching the diamonds flare up on his face and reflect onto the bedroom walls. Finally his eyes slowly opened. Revealing the nearly black glassy centers of his eyes. I didn't move. I didn't speak, afraid that anything I did would cause his beautiful eyes to close again. I just waited in silence.

"Bella?" His voice came out in a scratchy whisper. I flashed to the side of the bed. I kneeled down to be face to face with him. Even with broken and weary eyes he still managed my favorite smile. "I'm sorry love. I just, needed some time." I shook my head.

"Edward please, it's fine. I understand."

"Your beautiful." He stated. He motioned his hand toward him. "Come here."

I crawled unto the bed next to him burying my face into his chest. His arms wrapped around me. He pulled me over onto my back and hovered over me pressing his lips into mine. He kissed me so deeply I forgot about existence outside of us. It couldn't get better.

We went hunting with the rest later that day. We still followed Edwards lead and stayed very quiet. As long as he was, we would be as well. We knew he would open up again eventually.

The next day early in the morning Edward and I hiked up to our clearing. I was almost afraid of going to such a special place of ours with such heavy hearts. We laid down and stared at the sky for a long time.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about all that happened."

"Bella, you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. If anything I should be the sorry one. You never deserved to have to go through that."

"I'm just sorry it ended the way it did. I mean I couldn't be any happier to have you and Nessie back, but I never wanted….it to end like that."

"Don't worry about that for now Bella. It isn't over." Confused I sat up and looked at him. He sat up to.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I won't ever have to suffer so many things under such a pathetic waste. I won't suffer, you won't suffer and neither will the rest of our family. Not ever again."

I shook my head in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

"I'm declaring war this time. Were getting everyone back here. Were training, were getting the dogs back. Were going to build an army, and were going after them. I will only see their faces stand before us one more time. We are going to destroy the Volturi."

I ran this through my head. I smiled. I wanted that to. We would destroy them. We would never have to worry again. I reached up and ran my fingers across his jaw. He closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them again waiting for my response.

"Let's do it."


End file.
